Who's Sorry Now -Updated
by Karen M
Summary: Alternate Universe. Extension of the tag scene for Brunettes Are In. Despite their shaking hands, Lee stills feels guilt over how he treated Amanda. Episode moved to the third season.


WHO'S SORRY NOW -UPDATED  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon  
Productions. This story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe. Extension of the tag for Brunettes are In. Despite his apology, Lee  
stills feels guilt over how he treated Amanda. Episode moved to the third season.  
  
We all remember how Lee leashed out his anger at Amanda while at Amanda's home. He was searching   
for a microdot in Amanda's laundry that contained the formula to release the Tripod agents. He was   
frustrated about the case and his growing feelings for Amanda . The easiest path to take was unjustified  
anger at his partner.   
  
Amanda attempted to bring Lee to his senses by suggesting that they not work together anymore. She  
relayed the possibility of submitting her resignation to Billy Melrose to accomplish this.  
  
Lee told her to do what she felt was best for her. He walked out on her hurt and angry.   
  
Sinclair's men finally captured Amanda and returned she and Lee to a cabin in the Night Wing.   
  
Amanda's nerves were on edge as she was led into the cabin where Lee was chained to an overhead  
pipe. Her friend Gail had been drugged.   
  
She explained to Lee that she saw the handbag with the microdot in the main cabin where Sinclair was.  
She did not mention Sinclair's intentions before selling her, to have her for himself.  
  
They managed to work Scarecrow free of the pipe, and the capture of Dagget, Sinclair, and Kurtz   
culminated as a result. Gail was taken to a local hospital.   
  
As the closure took place, and all guilty parties were arrested, Lee and Amanda shook hands as partners.  
Lee admitted he was wrong, but he also felt further resolution was needed between them, and now wasn't  
the time.   
  
  
"Partners," Lee smiled as he and Amanda mutually shook hands over her resignation being trashed, and  
their association as working partners remaining intact.   
  
Lee held onto her hand while he escorted her to a waiting Agency car for the trip back to I.F. F. She didn't object to his gesture, smiling back at him rather reservedly.  
  
He still saw sadness in her eyes, and knew he had a ways to go before getting back in her good graces.  
He understood completely, and tried gallantly to convey this message to her.   
  
Amanda took her hand away from Lee's, and looked out the window on the return trip to the Agency.   
  
They rode in silence for the trip back. Amanda was engrossed in her thoughts, and would not look at Lee.  
He kept staring at her for the balance of the ride, wanting to speak, but still caught up in guilt  
  
  
  
After they returned to the agency, Billy caught up with Amanda and requested that she wait in his office  
for her debriefing .   
  
Amanda waited in the bullpen for Billy to finish his phone call.   
  
Billy Melrose tried to make the short debriefing as easy as possible for Amanda. He wished her a nice   
weekend when the meeting was over. He had noticed the tension in her voice and movements during the questioning and told her to take Monday off and make it a long weekend. Amanda thanked him, and   
quietly wished him "goodnight."  
  
She noticed Lee walking toward Billy's office, and nodded "goodnight" to him also. He smiled and   
reciprocated accordingly.   
  
  
Billy talked at length to Scarecrow, trying to find the reason why for all the anger at Amanda.   
  
"I was impatient with her, too, at first. She has to learn, Scarecrow, and I believe she is doing a great  
job. Give her time. You are not the most patient person to work with sometimes, Stetson," his boss  
reminded him.  
  
As Lee's interview was winding down, Billy mentioned to Scarecrow that the go-between man in the  
Sinclair case, Pierce, had been poisoned by Sinclair for just calling him a fool. It seems he disagreed   
with Sinclair's intention to have Amanda for himself before he sold her.  
  
As his mind absorbed the comments Billy had just made, Lee's face grew red with anger. If he had   
known this fact earlier when he punched out Sinclair, he would have beat him to a pulp.   
  
Lee had remembered Amanda's unusual nervousness in the Night Wing's cabin, and now knew the reason behind it all.  
His shame stayed with him as he realized her only comments expressed were for his welfare.  
  
Billy concluded the debriefing by emphasizing Amanda's assistance in this case. The best news was that  
the three Tripod agents were now safe. Lee's tension subsided greatly, but there still remained some remorse due to his earlier treatment of his partner.  
  
"Does Amanda know that the three agents are out of danger?" Lee inquired.  
  
"No. I'll leave that up to you to inform her. I'm sure she will feel much better upon hearing the news."  
  
"Yeah, I agree, Billy," Lee rose from his chair. "I'll let her know, Billy, not to worry. I'll see you Tuesday."  
Lee Stetson now had his excuse to drop by 4247 Maplewood later on that night.  
  
Scarecrow's thoughts ran to Amanda as he made his way home. He kept picturing her saddened face  
and big, brown eyes as they argued. His spirits had brightened when they shook hands as partners again.  
  
Now, he knew, after her debriefing, all the trauma of the day resurfaced. He could kill that bastard,  
Sinclair.   
  
'I've got to see her tonight ,' thought Lee, 'we need to talk.'  
  
  
"Goodbye, mother. Phillip and Jamie, you be good and mind your grandmother and Aunt Lillian," she   
waved to them.   
  
Amanda was alone again. She tried to keep herself busy, and her thoughts away from Lee Stetson,  
and everything that had happened recently.   
  
She was glad that Gail would be o.k., and that Sinclair was locked up. She was happy that she and Lee had  
come to an understanding, such as it was. All in all, this had been a very stressful time for her.  
  
She needed Lee to talk to now, as a friend, a comforter, and she dared hope, perhaps something more.  
  
She laughed at herself, gazing at the shirt she had donned, a little out of spite for her partner. Hot Mama  
shone across her chest . She certainly would like to see Scarecrow's reaction now.   
  
Whistling as if to say "I'm ready, where are you," the teakettle steamed at the top of it's lungs, bringing  
Amanda out of her reverie.  
  
She sipped some hot tea, and relaxed on the sofa. Her emotions got the better of her, and the tears came.  
She placed her teacup down, and ran for a tissue.  
  
Meanwhile:  
Lee had showered and changed, grabbed his car keys, made sure that his answering machine was on, and   
hurriedly made his way over to Maplewood Ave.   
  
He secretly hoped that Dotty and the boys would be out, so that he didn't have to worry about leaving abruptly in the middle of something, especially something good.  
  
As he parked the Vette in his customary spot, he noticed his hands were shaking. He took a deep, calming breath, looked carefully before he crossed the street, and headed to Amanda's backyard.  
  
He gazed through her kitchen window, and caught her wiping tears away, tears he knew he had caused.  
  
Amanda glanced at the window before Lee had a chance to tap and saw him staring at her longingly.  
She smiled sweetly, that certain smile reserved only for him, and beckoned him to come in.  
  
"Hi," she greeted him warmly, "sit down. Would you like some coffee or tea?"  
  
"I would love some coffee, if you have some ready," he replied.  
  
"I can make instant, how about that?"  
  
Lee nodded, "that would be great."  
  
"Have a seat n the den. I'll be right with you." Lee relaxed on the sofa and waited for her.  
  
Amanda placed the cups on the small table. Lee helped himself to the condiments he always used.   
  
"Amanda, did you have other plans tonight?" as she sat next to him.  
  
"No I didn't. Mother and the boys went to Aunt Lillian's for the next few days. I'm really glad you're  
here, Lee. I needed a friend tonight," she replied, keeping full eye contact.  
  
"Listen, I have good news for you. That's what I came over to tell you. The Tripod agents got out safely.  
I thought you would want to hear the news firsthand," he replied excitedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad," smiled Amanda, "I was very concerned about them."  
  
"I know you were, and I'm really glad everything turned out for the best."  
  
"Amanda," he hesitated, taking her hand, "I'm so sorry for my anger at you. I was horrible. I had no right  
to behave that way. I can't seem to think straight where you're concerned. Please forgive me, Amanda,"  
Lee pleaded.  
  
"What do I do with you, Scarecrow, what do I do?" smiled Amanda, shaking her head. She moved her hand  
to lovingly caress his cheek. Lee grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "as always."  
  
All the emotions started to give way for Amanda. She started to shake, and her eyes grew misty. Lee  
tightened his arms around his partner, enveloping her with the security and love that she needed, and that  
only he could provide.  
  
He let her cry until she was spent which produced a damp and eye-liner decorated shirt for Lee. He didn't care. She needed him, and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Even though Amanda was a strong woman, and didn't cry easily, sometimes, the need to relieve stress was overwhelming. This was one of those times.  
  
Amanda pulled back a little and looked into Scarecrow's eyes deeply. He smiled at her, wiping the last  
of her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Feel better," asked a compassionate Lee. Amanda nodded, cuddling closer in Lee's embrace.  
  
"I know about Sinclaire's intentions with you. I'm here to tell you no one would have touched you  
while I was alive, no one, Amanda," Lee repeated angrily.  
  
Amanda calmed him with a soothing voice that she understood. She was grateful for his protection and  
safety.  
  
"I'm grateful for just knowing you, although sometimes I act like a stupid jerk. Amanda King, you   
really ring my chimes, you know that?"  
  
"It keeps you on your toes, Stetson, Doesn't it?' she teased.   
  
Lee chuckled, running his fingers along her jaw line up to her lips. He moved in closer to claim her lips,   
barely brushing them with his. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. She smiled and Scarecrow saw  
in her eyes all the love she had for him. He kissed her again, longingly and deeply. She wove her arms   
up and around his neck, eagerly responding. His tongue played with her lips requesting permission for  
entrance. She opened to him fully. Their tongues danced, caressed, and flirted, intensifying the sensation.  
  
They finally broke contact, breathless. "Amanda," Lee whispered. "I've wanted this for so long."  
  
"So have I, Scarecrow. I can't believe this is finally happening." She leaned in for another kiss. Lee   
responded eagerly, holding her tightly.   
  
Their newly discovered passion threatened to overcome them when the phone rang and interrupted the  
intensity of the embrace.  
  
They broke the kiss, again breathless. A flustered Amanda came back to reality, and loosened herself  
from Lee's arms.  
  
"I'll get it," she reluctantly moved toward the phone, missing his arms around her already. Lee held onto  
her hand as long as possible.  
  
"Amanda King here," she greeted the caller.  
  
"Thank God," a troubled Billy Melrose asserted.  
  
"What's wrong, sir?" a concerned Amanda asked.  
  
"Sinclair has escaped. Take all precautions. Lock your doors and windows. Is Lee there?"  
  
"Y--yes sir," she stammered, handing the telephone over to Lee. He was very concerned by her anxiousness. "It's Billy."  
  
"Yeah, Billy, what's up?"  
  
"Scarecrow, Sinclair has escaped. He vowed he would have Amanda, one way or another. You've got  
to get Amanda to a safe house as soon as possible until he is captured. Stay with her at all costs."  
  
"I won't leave her, Billy," Lee promised.  
  
"Mr. Stetson," an angry, gruff voice echoed in his ear. Lee turned quickly to see Sinclair with a revolver  
pointed to Amanda's head. "Put the phone down quickly, or your partner gets it." Sinclair shoved the gun  
into her temple. Lee whispered quickly into the phone receiver, "Backup, Billy," and hung up.   
Amanda did not move.  
  
"Let her go, Sinclair," Lee spat out, his anger at the boiling point.  
  
"Not on your life, Stetson. Not until I get what I came for. First, a union with Mrs. King, which, by the way, you will watch. Then both of you die."  
  
"No, Sinclair, you won't have her, not while I'm alive," rattled an enraged Scarecrow.  
  
"Whatever you wish, Stetson, you first then," Sinclair promised, turning the weapon on Lee.   
  
"Leave him alone," shouted Amanda, with clenched fists, startling both her partner and Sinclair.  
  
Amanda acted on the momentary distraction. With all her might, she used her arm and elbow as a battering  
ram, and caught Sinclair in the stomach. She then brought her knee up to hit his groin area.   
  
Sinclair doubled over and immediately dropped his gun.  
  
Lee reacted instantaneously. He kicked Sinclair's weapon from the immediate area. Scarecrow grabbed  
hold of his enemy and proceeded to hit him mercilessly.  
  
Amanda ran over to intervene. She pulled him off Sinclair, and shouted "Lee, stop, please, you'll kill him.  
He's not worth it."  
  
Sinclair fell over unconscious.   
  
Two Agency operatives and Billy burst in the back door. Billy surveyed the scene, ready for some more  
Tums back at the Bullpen. He was relieved that Sinclair was caught again, and both his best agents were  
still standing unharmed, at least, physically.  
  
He motioned to his two field agents, "Pick the scumbag up and get him out of my sight. Are you two  
completely all right?" he questioned Lee and Amanda.  
  
"We're fine, just a little rattled. Amanda saved my life, Billy. She punched Sinclair in the stomach, and  
another area, and he doubled over." He placed his arm around her.  
  
Billy was still concerned about the psychological effects on Amanda, and mentioned going to see Dr. Phaff   
  
"Sir, I'm really o.k. If Lee stays with me a while, I'm sure that I will be fine."  
  
"Very well, Amanda. Wonderful job, well done. I will certainly mention this incident to some of our   
important constituents, You handled yourself like a professional, Mrs. King. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you, Billy," Amanda beamed. Lee was so proud of her at this moment, and this fact was certain  
to be relayed to her later on.  
  
"All right, I'll see both of you on Tuesday then, play nice till then," Billy smiled.  
  
"Well, Mrs. King, quite a night, wouldn't you say?' commented Scarecrow placing his arms around her  
waist.  
  
"Yes, I would, Mr. Stetson," holding him tighter.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life, yet again, Amanda. I don't know what I would do without you."  
He caressed her cheek  
  
"I wasn't about to let you die, Scarecrow. I have too much invested in you now, and too much to live for."  
She looked straight into those beautiful green eyes of her partner.  
  
"Manda," Lee whispered, and captured her lips once again, longingly and possessively. Amanda returned  
but managed a yawn midway through.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lee. This has really been a long day."  
  
"Guess that's my cue to leave," answered Lee reluctantly.  
  
Amanda hugged Lee to her possessively. "Please don't leave, partner. I need you tonight."  
  
"Look, Lee. I know this is all new to both of us, and I think we both want to take things slowly. I just   
wish we could cuddle together tonight. I need to know that someone is protecting me tonight, that you  
are close, could you do that for me?"  
  
He gave her a hug. "Yes" he whispered, "anytime."  
  
"Then, Mr. Stetson come with me," she smiled, taking his hand and headed upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
